The Best Cure for Insomnia
by DottieP
Summary: Santana can't sleep, so Quinn suggests a remedy.


**The Best Cure for Insomnia**

**Summary**: Santana can't sleep, so Quinn suggests a remedy.

**Pairing**: Quinn/Santana

**Rating**: NC-17. It's smut.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, yada, yada, yada.

**Author's Note**: I'm working on an update for "Seeing You for the First Time Again," but I couldn't sleep the other night and had this little idea.

**12:35 a.m.**

Santana flipped over again and sighed. Quinn didn't miss this since she had been awake right along with the brunette from the beginning of what looked like to be a rare bout of insomnia.

"Can't sleep, honey?" Quinn asked softly, rubbing the back that was facing her.

"No," whined Santana. Quinn's hand continued to idly rub the soft, muscular back covered only by a thin, fitted white t-shirt. The blonde pondered how she could help—sleeping pills were out of the question because neither woman liked taking those. She assumed that Santana's inability to fall asleep was because she had too much energy; since she was on summer break, Quinn noticed that when Santana wasn't working on her article or book that she just seemed bored. Sure, she worked out, read, and cooked, but those didn't seem to help the restlessness, at least today.

Quinn suddenly got an idea and smiled to herself. _I can't sleep at this point either, so why the hell not?_ She tugged on Santana's shirt, getting her to turn over so they were face to face. Quinn placed a gentle hand on Santana's cheek, in a soothing gesture. "I have an idea that might help," she said softly.

"Anything. This sucks," Santana whined…again. Quinn just grinned mischievously at her girlfriend.

"Okay. First, close your eyes," Quinn instructed.

"Seriously, Q. Don't screw around."

"Just do it; trust me."

"Fine," Santana huffed, turned over onto her stomach, and buried her face in the pillow. The turn caused the sheet to get tangled up and her shirt to rise up, exposing a lovely view of her side. Quinn took a moment to admire silky brown skin. Santana then felt Quinn get out of bed and heard some shuffling here and there about their bedroom. Next, she heard Quinn's feet pad across the hardwood floor and stop.

"Open your eyes," Quinn said, dropping her voice to a low register. Santana obeyed, rolled onto her side, and what she saw standing before her made her mouth go dry and her eyes bug out. Quinn was naked, holding the strap-on.

"Uh, Quinn," Santana sputtered.

"I think the best cure for your insomnia is to fuck me with this until you pass out." She tossed the harness to Santana and climbed back into bed, casually putting one arm behind her head and sliding one knee off to her side. Santana watched the leg move, in effect spreading Quinn open and inviting Santana in. "Do whatever you want to me," Quinn whispered, her voice thick and deep.

"Holy sweet hell" was all Santana could manage to get out as she just admired the gorgeous woman poised before her, waiting for her. "Are you sure about this?" Santana asked quietly and then gulped. Quinn knew that she was just asking because Santana had a rather ferocious appetite, but, then again, so did Quinn. And, the blonde loved being on the receiving end anytime Santana decided that she needed to sate her 'hunger'.

Quinn slipped a hand to her inner thigh while holding Santana's now-wanton gaze; she slowly drifted her hand upwards, knowing Santana would follow the path. "Oh, I'm sure," Quinn husked. Santana could only lick her lips in response as she trailed Quinn's lingering fingers with her eyes.

"I think you should get ready for me then, while I put this on," Santana suggested, though it was more of a demand than a simple request.

"I think you're right," Quinn responded and immediately slid three fingers into wet folds, spread herself with two and used the other to draw slow, lazy circles on her clit. Santana was nearly hypnotized to the point where she almost forgot what she was supposed to be doing, but the weight of the harness called her back. She slipped into it, with Quinn's darkening eyes never leaving her, and Santana never tore her eyes from Quinn's hand. As Santana eased her side of the dildo into her wet center, Quinn could hear it enter the brunette and moaned at the erotic display. Santana closed her eyes momentarily to revel in the feel of the harness and the excited nerves scattering across the surface of her skin. When she opened her eyes, Quinn was now smiling at her, hand still casually stroking a very wet pussy, and Santana wanted nothing more than to make that hand obsolete.

The brunette stalked to the end of the bed, tore off her shirt, and looked very much like someone on a mission, and Quinn knew that from this look that she might actually be the one to pass out first. The blonde inhaled sharply as Santana crawled on the bed, straddled over her, and just…hovered. The dildo hung between them, and Quinn raked her eyes over the sexy, almost feral woman poised over her. Santana's breathing was labored, and her tongue was slowly caressing a bottom lip, making her look even more like she was about to devour Quinn.

"I know you're ready for me now," Santana almost growled. "I can smell you, and I can see how fucking wet you are for me." She lowered herself slightly. "I hope you're ready to take everything that I give you." Despite her aggressive tone, Santana cupped Quinn's cheek in a gesture of love and comfort. Quinn graced her with a bright, sensual smile, and like Santana, her words belied her countenance, "I _am_ ready, and I think you should shut up and fuck me."

Santana now fully growled and dove her head forward to capture Quinn in a scorching kiss. The blonde responded by pulling Santana down on top of her, but when she felt the dildo press against her, she instantly reached for it and gripped it. She grabbed the back of Santana's head, tangling her fingers in long locks, and yanked Santana back. Through frustrated, gritted teeth and tugging on the dildo, Quinn demanded, "Fuck, just do it already. Fuck me, Santana." The brunette moaned at Quinn's very forceful request, and she quickly obeyed, peeling Quinn's fingers off of the dildo and replacing them with her own. She slowly drove it into Quinn's open, wet entrance, and both women moaned lustily.

As Santana started pumping in and out of Quinn, she buried her face in Quinn's neck and nipped and sucked at sensitive skin; the blonde started rolling her hips in unison with Santana's and couldn't control the strength of her grip in thick, dark hair. "God, Santana, you feel so good," Quinn groaned, arching her back even more. "Deeper…please," she begged. Santana complied and increased the power of her thrusts, pushing deeper into Quinn. She relished the feel of her ab muscles contracting completely with every stroke and the feel of a sweat breaking out across her body as she drove Quinn to the edge.

Santana gradually increased the pace while still paying homage to Quinn's neck. She moved up to a delicate ear lobe and sucked lightly on it. She whispered in a gravelly voice, "I love being with you like this, inside you, filling you. Every single time it feels new, and I can't get enough. I want to hear you come…hard." Santana knew her voice alone could make Quinn come at this point, and it did. Quinn bucked up, and the pressure surprised Santana—the orgasm ripped through the brunette violently. They both grunted and moaned simultaneously, grasping at each other to hold on as they rode out the waves.

Santana collapsed on top of Quinn, and the blonde wrapped her arms around her. Santana leisurely placed light kisses on the very inviting neck so close to her. She hummed in relaxed pleasure, and Quinn felt the low vibration rumble through her body. The blonde idly ran her hands up and down Santana's back, tracing defined muscles and enjoying the feel of her soft skin.

"I'm not done with you yet," Santana whispered, almost sweetly.

"I know," Quinn responded, smiling. At this, Santana slowly pulled out and sat up on all fours, once again hovering over Quinn. They locked eyes, knowing and love passing between them. They smiled at each other at the same time, and Santana's gaze left hazel-green to travel down a still-flushed body to take in perfect skin, muscle, and breasts that were aching to be touched. So, Santana lowered her mouth to a puckered nipple and sucked it in with force, eliciting a gasp from the blonde. Teeth grazed the painfully hard nipple, and Quinn could only groan, as she got wet all over again. The hand not supporting Santana snaked down trembling ab muscles to dip into swollen folds—one finger languidly running the length of Quinn, coating the finger in a cocktail of residual, thick liquid from her first orgasm and slick, new wetness. Santana brought the heady mixture to her mouth while Quinn watched with rapt attention.

"Jesus, Quinn, you taste so…fucking…good," Santana moaned as she slowly sucked her finger. Quinn matched the brunette's moan and brought a hand to Santana's cheek, caressing the soft, flushed skin. She knew that Santana was about two seconds from sliding down her body and burying her tongue inside of her. Of course, she didn't have any objection to this, but she remembered why they were doing this at such a late hour.

"Honey," Quinn said sweetly, drawing Santana out of her reverie. Santana caught her gaze and listened. "How about you lick me dry when you're done fucking me?" Santana groaned at Quinn's words and could only respond by kissing her then pulling back momentarily. "Whatever you want, baby," Santana replied with a light, sensual smile.

"Mmm, I know it's what you want, too," Quinn quipped. Santana winked at her and then moved off of Quinn to the blonde's side.

"Roll over," Santana husked. Quinn smiled again and sensually rolled over. Once on her stomach, she casually spread her legs and canted her hips a bit, silently telling Santana that she wanted it...now. The brunette licked her lips at the delicious sight in front of her. "Fuck, Quinn," Santana sighed. She straddled Quinn's outstretched legs and grabbed her hips to pull the blonde's ass towards her. With her ass in the air and her knees digging into the comforter, Quinn propped herself on her bent elbows and forearms; she turned over her shoulder to catch Santana's eye. They held the gaze while Santana ran her hands over twitching back muscles.

"You know that I love it when you fuck me like this, so you better not stop until I tell you to," Quinn whispered in a low voice.

"Oh, I promise," Santana replied with a sensuous smile. She then dragged her fingers through wetness once again and hastily dipped a finger into Quinn's waiting entrance, just because she couldn't help herself. Santana then replaced her finger with the dildo, easing into Quinn. The blonde gasped at the fullness and the new angle; her body reacted by opening her legs up further and bowing her back, which caused her to push back into Santana. The brunette moaned as her end of the dildo drove deeper into her and at the sight of Quinn practically begging her.

Santana began moving with a slow, deep roll of her hips, forcing Quinn's head to drop forward while eliciting a groan from the blonde. Santana's hands glided up Quinn's back, and she could feel muscles straining against skin slick with sweat. As Santana got settled in a rhythm, Quinn turned over her shoulder to watch Santana; she loved seeing the brunette like this—all muscle and sweat and all for her. Santana caught Quinn's gaze and saw the beginnings of strain on the gorgeous face, so Santana clutched the blonde's hips and held her steady as she drove deeper and harder into Quinn.

"Santana…fuck, yes," Quinn moaned as she felt the tip of the dildo start to hit the right spot. Quinn's body wanted to rock forward, but Santana rooted in her place by digging her nails into the blonde's hips. The sound of Santana slamming into her, the sound of skin on skin, and the sound of the dildo being sucked into hot wetness were went sent Quinn over the edge. As the dildo pounded into that right spot again, Quinn gasped, her voice hitting a higher octave, and she bellowed, "Santana! Yes!" Santana didn't stop her deep thrusts; she kept her rhythm and her grip on Quinn's hips. She knew Quinn wasn't done.

Quinn felt the last waves roll through her but then sensed the burning in the pit of her stomach again. She inhaled deeply and pushed her hips back into Santana. The brunette dug her nails into hips again and pulled Quinn up and back, so they were impossibly close again, and Santana was deeper inside of Quinn than she was before. Both moaned at this increased contact. Quinn moved her hips, trying to match Santana's perfect rhythm, but Santana could tell that she was frustrated, catching hints of grunts from the blonde. Santana detached one hand from a very bruised hip and slid her fingers over a quivering stomach and down to dripping folds, finding an engorged clit waiting for her touch. With one drag of a finger, Quinn bucked at the contact. "Yesssss," she hissed through clenched teeth.

Santana picked up the pace, driving harder into Quinn, and she circled Quinn's wet, hard clit with more pressure, knowing that the blonde was close again. With one forceful thrust and a swipe of firm finger, Santana drew Quinn's next orgasm out of her like slow, rolling thunder rather than a burst of lightning. Quinn's body undulated with the deep waves, and she tossed her head as her back arched. "Oh fuck," she moaned. "Jesus, Santana. So good." Her voice was gravelly and raw, and Santana found it incredibly sexy. So much so that on one rather deep stroke, while pulling Quinn into her, she felt the dildo hit her at a certain angle that sent her over the edge. She came as the last of Quinn's orgasm was leaving; the blonde looked over her shoulder to see Santana's body rigid—muscles tense against sweaty skin. Quinn just groaned at the sight. As Santana's orgasm shook her, Quinn watched sweat slip down over v-shaped ab muscles, which she wanted to lick more than anything at the moment. She watched quad muscles clench and forearm muscles pop as Santana grasped Quinn's hips to steady herself. _So beautiful_, thought Quinn.

The vision of Santana coming while still inside her was enough to renew Quinn's arousal, and she gently pushed her hips back into the brunette, hinting that she wanted more. As Santana refocused, she just smiled down at Quinn. "More?" she asked, still smiling.

"Always, gorgeous," Quinn replied quietly with a matching smile. Santana didn't hesitate; she began finding the rhythm of which Quinn couldn't get enough. The blonde was always amazed at how quickly Santana could find that right spot and how quickly just watching Santana move against her turned her on. Quinn watched Santana over her shoulder and saw the brunette's gaze shift down.

"Damn, Quinn," Santana whispered. Her jaw was slack as she stared, mesmerized, at Quinn's open, wet pussy drawing in the dildo to the hilt. Santana just kept moving, rolling her hips slowly, hypnotized by the merging of their bodies. Quinn couldn't help but moan at watching Santana get aroused by watching her. This produced a gush of wetness that Santana heard as she pushed deep into Quinn, garnering a groan from the brunette.

Quinn knew that she was getting close, caused mostly by looking at Santana. The burning spread through her, and her clit throbbed. She grabbed Santana's hand, disconnecting it from the death grip it had on her hip, and moving it to swollen clit. Santana drove harder and faster while running fingers on either side of Quinn's pulsating clit. The combination propelled Quinn into her orgasm unexpectedly, and she gasped then groaned Santana's name with a nearly carnal tone.

"Fuck, yes," Santana growled as she continued to pump in and out of Quinn, running one hand up the blonde's back to feel the muscles contract under her fingers. As the clenching around the dildo started to slow, Quinn shifted her hips up slightly, and the tip of the dildo hit her spot again with force. The burning reawakened and coursed through her; the first wave felt like a punch, and her head snapped back.

"Holy fuck," Quinn nearly screamed. Santana immediately and roughly wove her fingers into blonde hair, lightly tugging backwards. Santana pulled on the hair while simultaneously driving the dildo deeper and harder, triggering another violent orgasm to rip through Quinn. The incoherent words fell from Quinn's lips and mixed with discordant breaths and whimpers.

Santana didn't stop nor did she want to; her legs and abs were sore, nearly numb, but she was under some sort of spell that couldn't be broken. She kept working the dildo in and out of Quinn's swollen, raw, wet center. Santana could see Quinn's arms shaking in an effort to hold her up—this broke the spell. She knew that the blonde needed respite…_at least for a few minutes_, thought Santana.

The brunette slowly pulled out and gently pushed Quinn forward, so her head hit the pillow and her body relaxed into the cushy comforter. Santana rolled on to her side and shifted up so she was next to the blonde. Resting her head on one hand and leaning over Quinn, Santana softly ran her fingers along Quinn's damp back, tracing quivering muscles.

Quinn turned her to face Santana. "You are amazing, you know that?" Quinn said with a heavy, lazy voice, signaling satisfaction and exhaustion. Santana blushed slightly and met Quinn's eyes.

"Me? You're amazing. Every single time I'm with you like this, I can't get over how incredibly sexy and beautiful you are," she smiled. "And how lucky I am." Santana brought her hand up to trail a finger along a strong jaw line and then to tangle her fingers loosely in blonde hair. "So lucky," she whispered.

Quinn just hummed and smiled languidly at the brunette. "I think we're both lucky." They held a loving gaze, just reveling in the intimate moment. "Lucky…and sore," Quinn then quipped, which earned a bright laugh from Santana.

"Well, as you can clearly see, I haven't passed out yet," Santana replied with a wink, then climbed over Quinn to the other side of the bed, and dropped her feet to the floor. "Flip over," she requested. The blonde eyed Santana for a moment before rolling onto her back. Santana reached across and grabbed the back of Quinn's calves, pulling her to the edge of the bed in front of her. The height of the bed was perfect; Santana's hips were just above it. Once settled, Quinn rose up on both elbows to catch Santana's eye with an incredulous look. Santana responded only with a lecherous grin and a small chuckle.

Quinn knew that, in this position, Santana had the power of strong legs behind her. _I might as well accept the fact now that I won't be able to walk tomorrow. Oh well, it's for a good cause_, she smiled inwardly. Santana wrapped Quinn's legs around her waist, and Quinn locked her ankles together, knowing she'd have to hold on for dear life when Santana got started with her. Santana ran her hands over the blonde's thighs, feeling the muscles pop and move as Quinn held her position. She moved them up to the apex and traced the sensitive skin where hip met thigh, causing Quinn to twitch in anticipation. Their eyes locked, lust clouding chocolate brown and hazel-green.

Santana dipped her thumb between still-wet folds, idly running it down the length of Quinn and around, never touching a clit that gradually started to pulse with need. The brunette moved her other hand up to Quinn's trembling stomach, along ribs, to breasts heaving under shallow breath. She roughly tweaked and pulled an already-hard nipple, eliciting a hiss from the blonde. Quinn dropped her head back. Santana looked down, watching her thumb move lazily through swollen lips. She drifted her another hand down and used both of them to spread Quinn open; she just stared then growled in unadulterated want. Santana knew the best, most delicious way to get Quinn ready for her again, so she dropped her head and immediately sucked the throbbing clit into mouth, garnering a gasp and moan from the shaky blonde.

Santana whimpered at the taste, the vibration of the sound rumbled through Quinn's body. The brunette dipped her tongue into Quinn's entrance, gathering as much wet heat as she could, and as she sucked and licked Quinn's clit, she felt a gush of liquid hit her chin and knew that Quinn was ready. She grabbed the dildo and coated it before slowly entering her. The fullness instantly caused Quinn to collapse on her back—her elbows giving out under the pleasure of Santana inside of her. The blonde's hips started moving on their own, and Santana matched the sensual roll of hips, driving the dildo deeper. Santana slid her hands around thighs to Quinn's ass and grabbed a hold to pull her forward, getting a better angle. Santana used the strength of her legs to thrust harder and deeper, finding that rhythm that made Quinn moan her name.

"So good, Santana," Quinn whispered in a voice thick with desire. "So fucking good, so deep." _That voice, fuck. I need her to come again_, thought Santana. The brunette called upon all the strength left in her legs and abs and began pumping in and out of Quinn with more force and speed. She lifted the blonde's hips slightly, and Quinn gasped as the dildo hit that perfect spot. "Yes, baby, right there. Don't fucking stop," Quinn growled.

A new coating of sweat swept over Santana's already glistening skin as she worked at drawing out Quinn's next orgasm. The sounds of wet suction and Quinn's breasts reaching towards the ceiling were enough to send Santana over the edge. She grunted loudly and moaned Quinn's name, which caused the blonde's head to pop up to watch Santana come while she continued to fuck her with vigor. _Oh, holy shit. She's so gorgeous…so fucking hot. That's a picture of pure ecstasy. Good god_, Quinn thought to herself.

Santana recovered quickly and refocused on Quinn. Their eyes locked, and Santana smiled at Quinn just as she thrust into her with force, the tip of the dildo pounding Quinn's spot. Quinn's hips bucked up, and Santana responded with rapid, deep strokes. Quinn dropped her and balled the duvet cover in her fists. Santana's tired muscles trembled as she willed her body to maintain this rhythm and pace. She returned her thumb to Quinn's throbbing clit and drew small, firm circles over it. "Fuuuuuccccck," Quinn yelled, as her back arched and hips thrust forward, pushing the dildo unbelievably deeper. Her orgasm ripped through her, causing every muscle to seize. Santana watched the blonde's neck stretch, the tendons on either side straining against damp skin. Blonde, disheveled locks stuck to Quinn's forehead, and her entire body was flushed and heaving. Santana thought that she never looked more beautiful than she did in these moments.

The brunette slowed her movements as Quinn came down and as she realized that her legs were about to give out. Quinn couldn't move; she just stared at the ceiling, trying to remember her name and where she was. Santana slowly pulled out, and with shaky hands, she removed the harness. She could barely find the energy to crawl on to the bed next to Quinn. She lay prone and slid her arm across Quinn's stomach.

Once their breathing returned to something resembling normal, they looked at each other and gave each other matching dazzling smiles. "I don't think I can even move to get under the covers," Santana confessed.

Quinn giggled, "Me either. I guess we should try, though." Santana nodded, and they both dragged their bodies underneath the very cozy comforter. Both hummed in contentment. "So did my little suggestion help?" Quinn asked softly. Santana curled into her, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder and encircling her waist with an arm.

The brunette nuzzled into Quinn's neck. "Mmhmm" was Santana's quiet, nearly inaudible response. Quinn smiled to herself as she looked down at an almost-asleep Santana. She kissed the top of her head and closed her eyes, with the small smile still lingering.

_Fin_.


End file.
